


What Men Want

by ultraglamourous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst?, Blow Jobs, Chiffon, Crying, Edward is a supermodel, Endgames as ever is always always always a happy ending, Friendship, Harry has an art studio, Harry is Harry, Hurt and comfort?, I don't even know if he's an artist yet, I don't know if people find that appealing but better tag in case ;), I don't know what occupation he will hold yet, I have to say it doesn't form part of your 5 a day though haha, I think I put down that he's a beta, Knotting, Louis is an ultra rich CEO, Love, Marcel is a spy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Niall and Edward have hightened senses of mind power, Niall is a secretaty and bff for Louis, Omega Harry, Omega Marcel, Palace of Versailles aesthetic, Prada, Romance, Rutting, Silky boxers, Styles Triplets, The Sadsies, There is a cucumber building, magical realism?, moving into relationships too fast, omega edward, red lipstick, smut?, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraglamourous/pseuds/ultraglamourous
Summary: Alpha Louis meets the Styles Triplets, three beautiful omegas (but Harry swears Marcel is truly a beta and Edward swears he is truly an alpha). He is equally enamoured with all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring:  
> Harry as Harry, charming and sweet. Think of current Harry visually.  
> Edward as cool and runway ready at all times. Think of OTRA Harry visually and then go further. This is someone who has taken Blue Steel to the next level and is a total dream.  
> Marcel as a hard working, slightly nervous and optimistic spy who spills a surprising amount of secrets to the point it's a wonder he hasn't been quietly disposed of by MI5. Think of Marcel in Best Song Ever plus modern nerd chic attire a la the new Q in James Bond visually.  
> Louis as the classic stereotype of a CEO working far too hard for his own good and with enough money to never need to work again. Think of suits, quiffs and lots and lots of smart casual wear.  
> Niall as the mystical and wise secretary who Louis relies on heavily for advice. Visually think of blonde!Niall plus tortoise shell rimmed glasses frames. Again, smart casual wear.
> 
> Author note: I really shouldn't have started a new story but I was so anxious last night, I couldn't sleep, and this is the result of that.

Louis sighed as he looked up from the papers on his desk, deciding to give his weary forehead a thumbed massage. He yawned and got up from his luxurious black office chair and strode along slowly to the window panelling on the other side of his office. He always admired a picturesque scene and so his office was on the 40th floor and 2 of his walls were large window panes. One window looked out onto the London skyline and the other towards his secretary’s office and other fellow underling’s office floor.

He fully withdrew the partially closed blinds to allow scores of blinding light to flood into the room and opened up a window pane and sat down on the windows shelf. He cut a suave little figure and his bottom, although shapely, was still small enough to fit onto the shelf safely enough without risk of falling off of it. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and a blue lighter he liked to keep hidden behind a vase of hydrangeas and peonies on the window shelf.

Louis lit up and drew out a long drag, puffing it out slowly. His secretary made eye contact with him from his office through the other window- wall and nodded his head in acknolegment. Louis jerked his head back in recognition too.

Men, he thought, are so weird. What even is with the whole nod and grunt thing?

He resolved to try smiling next time. It was an experiement. For science.

Louis sighed as he finished his cigarette and stubbed it out using a little clear glass ashtray in the shape of a lotus flower, again kept hidden behind the vase.

He walked out of his office and plopped himself into the guest seat of his secretary’s desk.

‘Niall,’ he said resolutely, ‘I need something and I don’t know what.’

Niall looked up from his computer momentarily and flashed a brilliant white smile that almost blinded Louis. He’d recently bought some new tooth whitening products and it was safe to say that he’d given the items a favourable review on Amazon.

‘Yes?’ He enquired simply, returning his attention to the computer screen and continuing to do some typing work. Louis could swear this was some sort of psychological technique where person A keeps words to a minimum to try and get person B to expand on their ideas.

‘Help me.’

Niall hummed back in response and so Louis continued, flowing into a controlled rant.

‘It’s not food, I have eaten, plus I had a couple of boiled sweets just in case it was a low sugar thing, and it’s not water because I’ve been sticking to that app you downloaded on my phone and I know I’m well hydrated, and it’s not sleep, because I’ve been sleeping well recently, and it  isn’t loneliness because I’ve been keeping busy socially and saw Mum the other day, and it isn’t me needing exercise because I go on my run everyday....’

Niall listened to Louis continue to rattle off a list of things he didn’t need for several more minutes, humming along and grunting, inserting a couple of ‘yeah’s here and there for effect.

When Louis finally stopped, Niall looked up at him seriously and spoke to the point. ‘Sex.’

Louis gasped, one hand on his chest.

‘You need sex. You’re a workaholic who’s networking in the name of ‘socialising’ and honestly, dropping off some shopping at your mum’s does not count as seeing your mum. Not properly at least.’

Louis gasped again, this time at the truth of the revelations Niall was opening his eyes to.

‘You are a sex deprived alpha male, far too focused in on work for some reason-’

‘What’s the reason?’ Louis asked eagerly. He was clutching his chair in anticipation. Literally.

‘The reason?’ Niall said majestically, knowing he had Louis’ rapt attention at hand. He sighed and removed his glasses for emphasis, wiping them clean with a soft cloth from his blazer pocket. He counted to 10 seconds before continuing to enlighten Louis.

‘The reason is simple. And triple fold. Firstly, it is clear to me that Liam and Zayn’s recent marriage has been weighing heavily on your mind. You’re almost approaching 32. It’s understandable, you wish to find a companion to share the finer things in life with, settle down, become a family man.’

‘I do?’

‘Yes, Louis,’ Niall replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Louis kicked himself mentally. It was the most obvious thing in the world. He’d been staring at the Ziam pairing and other couples and relationships down hard recently, wanting to soak up some of their happiness in case it gave him positive energy and good luck to find his own partner.

‘Secondly, you’ve started to feel pressure from the higher ups to do well. You are ambitious, you want to do well. But combined to this you also feel that you need to do even better at work to attract a partner because despite your current status and pay, you haven’t had a long term relationship in a while. You haven’t got omega’s lining up to become your sugar baby or trophy pieces.’

‘I don’t?’

‘No.’

‘Where are they, Niall?’ Louis asked, fearful at once. He was an attractive man. A good catch, perfect husband material. He knew that. So what gives?

‘Where are they, Louis?’ Niall repeated back wisely, shaking his head sadly.

‘Thirdly, you have a rut approaching soon at the end of the month. You haven’t wanked off in ages. It’s been a while since you’ve had a partner in bed. You have so much pent up sexual frustration inside your plumbing and it needs release. Your body demands it.’

‘Yes.’

‘Your body is ready to pump all that unused energy into a body or two or three.’

‘Yeah!’ Louis exclaimed, feeling slightly better now he knew what he needed.

‘So I’ve taken the liberty of cancelling the rest of this week’s appointments on your behalf and clearing out your schedule so you can have some well earned rest.’

Louis blinked at Niall.

‘What?’

‘Tonight, you sleep well. Tommorow, you’ve got a big day planned ahead. First, we’re getting a haircut and going to the spa for some pampering therapy. A bit of swimming and sauna time. Get those positive ions flowing. Then we’re going to lunch at that new seafood place. And after that, shopping. Lots of shopping. You need to get on the prowl looking fabulous. Then in the evening, I’ve pencilled in a nice family dinner at your Mum’s followed by a sleepover there. The next day is all about family. And then on Monday, you have an appointment at Lucinda’s.’

‘Let me stop you there, Ni,’ Louis said defeatedly. He knew he would be forced into going along with the blonde’s plans whether he agreed or not. ‘Lucinda’s? Really?’ He put his hands on his hips.

Niall sighed again and Louis instantly knew he was wrong for questioning Lucinda’s. Something about the beta made him trust him to the ends of the earth and beyond.

‘For the sex, Louis. God! Keep up. This whole debacle is all about prepping your body and mind for _the sex_ and also making sure you see your family. Your mother is worried. I’ve been giving her life updates hourly for the past couple of weeks because _someone_ has been working too much to call.’

‘Fuck,’ Louis said, stunned. Had it been that long? Really? It was truly out of character for him.

‘No, not fuck! Not yet,’ Niall laughed devilishly but he immediately straightened his face after a couple of seconds. ‘Go home, Louis. Leave the papers on your desk for me or Susan to file away. Just collect your things and go.’ He added kindly.

Louis smiled at his secretary. ‘Thank You, Niall,’ he said, getting up and kissing the top of the blonde’s head.

‘Hey! I’m not an omega, pal. Don’t get any weird ideas.’ Niall joked and Louis laughed as he walked back into his office.

He didn’t need much, just his phone and bag. Everything else could stay as it was. He made a pointed effort to grab the empty starbucks coffee cups on his desk though and chuck them into the recycling bin.

‘And he shoots, he scores!’ Louis heard Niall say as the blonde watched him pack up.

Louis grinned as he walked by Niall’s desk again. ‘See you tomorrow, blondie.’

‘See you then,’ Niall smiled back.

Louis began to walk away and then stopped and walked backed to Niall’s desk.

‘Yes?’

‘What time-‘

‘I’m coming to yours for 11am. Be ready.’

‘How did y-’

‘I am Niall.’

Louis nodded in reply at the simplicity and assuredness Niall gave him and the duo exchanged their goodbyes again.

He walked to the lift and sprinted to it as he got closer, yelling ‘wait for me!’ as he saw the lift doors about to close. The only downside to being based on the 40th floor was waiting for the lift. He didn’t like waiting. There were 4 other lifts in total but Louis liked to use the one closest to his office first if he could.

The doors opened just as he reached the lift and he stumbled in, giving out a breathy thanks to the single occupant inside the lift. He gasped for air as a blast of something flowery hit his lungs and he felt a shake flow down his body, causing him to stumble in surprise.

‘Careful, dear,’ a deep voice said as hands carefully placed on Louis’ hips steadied him in place.

‘Thank You,’ Louis said in honest gratitude. He also didn’t like falling over. Especially at work. He was an alpha and a manager. He had a certain image to maintain.

He looked up at his deep voiced saviour and his throat became dry suddenly. He needed Niall to confirm his suspicions that he was currently experiencing the classical bodily symptoms of meeting a compatible partner.

Blue eyes met green.

Louis insides became fluffy and he felt butterfies in his stomach. His knees felt weak.

He was so thankful that the deep voiced, green eyes, large, steady hands saviour was still holding onto him. Louis felt like he could fall down.

‘Are  you alright?’ The gentle saviour asked, clearly concerned.

Louis whimpered and shook his head ‘no’ quickly.

‘Do you feel what I’m feeling?’ He whispered.

The saviour smirked. ‘And what feeling might that be?’

‘I don’t know, something like, butterflies, nausea, vomiting, weakness, dry throat?’

‘It sounds like you’re unwell, dear,’ the saviour chuckled. ‘What floor?’

‘This floor,’ Louis said beliigerantly, wrapping his arms around the saviours body. Abs. A chiselled physicque. Louis could feel the mans body through his black blazer. ‘Take me on this floor.’

The saviour chucked again and shook his head in amusement. ‘I’m going to press ground floor for now.’

Louis clung onto the man for a few moments, taking in deep breaths to familiarise himself with his floral scent mixed with something cool. Probably chewing gum or mints. Spearmint flavoured.

He let go at once he realised what he was doing. ‘Fuck! Sorry, mate! I did not mean  to scent you there.. or hold on to you like that. I have no idea what got into me.’

Green eyes and blue held eye contact again deeply and Louis felt weak. Again. And hypnotised.

‘That’s alright.’

‘I’m Louis, by the way,’ Louis introduced himself, bringing forward his right arm to initiate a handshake.

The saviour must be a businessman like himself, Louis thought, although his attire was a bit, well, not so corporate like. The man wore a black blazer with leather lapels, a sheer pussybow black blouse or shirt thing (it was definitely chiffon material, Louis noted) and slim fitting black bengaline trousers. Plus black patent brogues, slightly heeled. Not that the man needed the extra height, he was taller than Louis and seemed to tower over him.

Probably because he was slim, Louis reasoned. He was not impressed by the man’s stature. Nope. Not at all. He was an alpha. This man was clearly an alpha.

‘The name is Styles, Edward Styles,’ the man replied, extending his own right arm to shake back.

Both men felt a jolt or spark the moment their hands touched and while Louis jumped up, the other man visibly backed away slightly.

‘I know you felt that,’ Louis stated.

‘I did.’

The lift stopped on the ground floor at that precise moment, having finally reached the ground floor lobby. The other man walked out and Louis followed him to the entrance.

‘Wait! You can’t just walk away like that!’ Louis said loudly behind him, trying to walk faster and match Edward’s pace.

‘And yet I am,’ Edward coolly said as he nodded towards a doorman, who handed him something from his pocket.

Louis continued to follow Edward out of the building via the main entrance and down a pavement leading to the nearby car park where he assumed Edward must have parked his car.

‘But we felt _it_! You can’t just walk away from that! We’re highly compatible!’

Edward paused before a red car and leant against it, waiting for Louis to catch up to him.

Louis caught his breath and held onto the car with one hand for support. ‘Look, I know it’s weird and odd and this isn’t normal. I’m an alpha, you’re an alpha, you and me would have a whole forbidden love thing going on, but we can, we can try. See how it goes?’ He tried to be convincing and smiled what he hoped was a friend smile. He was so puffed out. He didn’t understand where his athleticism went but he guessed he was still experiencing ‘symptoms’.

Edward studied Louis carefully and slowly reached inside his blazer pocket. He handed Louis a small card.

‘Here.’

‘Thank You! Let me give you mine..,’ Louis started, reaching inside his pockets, trying to find a business card to give back. Moments passed.

Edward felt unusually flattered as Louis next opened his bag to find a card, clearly determined.

‘Why don’t we swap numbers?’ He suggested, smiling.

Fuck, Louis thought. The man has dimples. Fuck.

‘You have a phone, right?’ Edward asked when Louis didn’t reply.

This snapped the latter back into the now. ‘Yeah.’

‘What’s your number, Lewis Tomlinson?,’ Edward said teasingly, dragging out the syllables in Louis’ name and also mispronouncing it on purpose.

Louis liked this playful side the other alpha brought out. It was refreshing. He recited his number aloud and Edward entered it into his phone and saved it to his contacts.

‘Well, then, Mr Tomlinson. I shall be calling you. Expect my call sometime within the next couple of days,’ Edward said as he unlocked his car and sat down in the driver’s seat. He unrolled his driver’s window. ‘FYI,’ he said slowly.

Louis nodded, urging him to go on.

‘I’m not an alpha.’

Louis’ heart beat a bit faster. ‘That’s alright! Beta’s are fine! Betahood is good.’

Edward smirked again. ‘See, I’m not a beta either.’

Louis stared at him, unsure of where Edward was going with this.

‘I’m an omega.’ Edward wished he recorded Louis’ face drop in shock. ‘And I’m one of 3 triplets. You play with me, you play with us all. That alright, loverboy?’

‘Yes,’ Louis spluttered happily. ‘Fuck! Yes, definitely. For you, anything.’

‘In that case, I’ll bring a list of desires with me for next time.’

Louis’ heart skipped a beat again. There would be a next time. The sun seemed to shine brighter. He needed to loosen his tie.

‘See you around then, my dear,’ Edward smiled, pressing a button so his window rolled back up again.

Louis stood on the spot and waved Edward goodbye as the omega reversed out of the bay and onto the main road.

He smiled, dumbstruck that he had the good fortune to meet a potential partner or three already. He hadn’t even gone home yet and his time off schedule was coming off to a good start.

Louis began to walk back out onto the main road and into the building again. He kept his own car parked within the building's internal underground car park. It was a special VIP zone. 

What a man, he thought as he beeped his car open and got in. 

He removed his blazer and tie and undid a couple of top buttons. And rolled up his sleeves. And then took out some sunglasses from his bag and put them on. He liked the slightly ruffled and glam CEO look.

Louis unrolled his windows and began to drive out of the car park and onto the main road. It was still a really hot day. And the traffic was very slow moving. 

He thought about Edward while he waited in a long line of cars. What a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets a new haircut.
> 
> This chapter doesn't feature the omega's really. Sorry not sorry! Also Thank You so much to everyone who has read the story so far, commented, kudoed and shown love! I don't think this chapter is as great as my first but it's something that came to me during this evening's drinking/revision session. Super love xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I have bought brand new wine glasses. Today is a Friday. I've had a hectic past few weeks. I am totally drinking away this evening and wrote this little piece during breaks as I am revising for exams next week.
> 
> Also- I am totally outraged that getting highlights, balayage, hair dying etc isn't more common or popular with men. Like seriously, why? Hair is so important. It can transform a person. And so I have delivered this segment to you.
> 
> Take home idea: Have fun with your hair regardless of who you are. Aesthetic is everything. I am really pleased with my new wine glasses. 
> 
> For visuals, I will post pictures on my tumblr and link it on here. See end notes later on.

‘What is this, Niall?’ Louis asked his secretary and formerly one of his best friends. Well, he hadn’t gone that far just yet to relegate their friendship status downwards- Louis might currently be angry at his blond but he liked to believe he was a reasonable man and would hear his mate’s reasoning for the predicament he currently sat in before giving out a penalty or not.

The predicament in question was Louis’ hair. He gaped at the mirror in front of him. What had Niall done? He thought, stroking his newly styled and coloured hair.

He lamented the loss of his original hairstyle and if he wasn’t trying to maintain his image as a CEO in public, he might have shed a tear or two for his locks.

_God damn it, Niall._

Louis liked his hair done in a very particular style. He had a natural medium brown hair colour. He liked that colour. He had a usual stylist. He liked his usual stylist to do a home visit every month to trim his hair into its regular shape. Unfortunately he had neglected the state of his hair owing to work and responsibilities and although it was shiny and still looked perfect to the unerring eye, he knew it had become longer and Niall knew it had become longer and this _simply_ _wouldn’t do_. Especially if Louis was to attract his dream omega(s). Hence Niall booked a hairdressing appointment for him.

They were currently in Anais Anais, the renowned and ultra exclusive hair salon in Kensington. Louis noted that this wasn’t his usual hairdresser’s abode but Niall reassured him, told him that they were going all out. Louis believed him. Foolishly, he thought.

Louis reclined on a leather seat and buried his face in his hands. He was horrified.

His hairdresser, _the Anais_ of Anais Anais was close to tears and horrified that her client was upset. She also buried her face in her hands and wept.

Anais of Anais Anais’ assistant’s Minion Un and Minion Deux looked on in horror too, unsure of how to proceed. They also buried their faces in their hands, thinking to copy the actions of their mistress and client was the best way to go.

Minion Trois observed them all from a distance behind the counter. It was **not** the best way to go. Stupid minions. If anyone should be relegated, it should be Minion Un and Deux. She moved towards the kitchen to bring the group some tea served on a glass tray with a fancy teapot.

Minion Un and Deux and Anais of Anais Anais just couldn’t understand what went wrong. They had followed Niall’s exact instructions: to give Louis a _brand new_ hairstyle, the pixie cut with a long side sweeping fringe á la Frankie Sandford with some warm blonde highlights.

Louis too couldn’t understand what went wrong. There he was, sipping through a straw, enjoying a glass of red wine filled with berries as toppings, with cucumbers on his eyes and a soothing aloe vera face pack on his face and relaxing with a head massage. And then fast forward a couple of hours and his drink was gone, the cucumbers were gone, his face pack was gone, his headache returned and his hair had been transformed. He didn’t like it. Not a jot. _Well_. He liked it a little but he wasn’t going to admit that just yet.

Minion Trois returned with a wheeled dining cart, packed with a steaming teapot, china and all sorts of cakes and treats and jam and cream and fruits. She decided to go all out compared to her previous idea.

Niall opened his eyes from his own seat where he lay reclined with a face pack, complete with cucumbers. Louis glared at him, jealous of Niall’s cucumbers. Niall removed the cucumbers carefully and purposefully, winking at Louis knowingly and sat up.

‘Ah tea, thank you, my dear,’ he winked at Minion Trois. He was on a winking roll. ‘Could I have a milky tea with one sugar?

 Minion Trios did not blush at Niall’s wink. Anais had stamped out all ideas of romance with clients a long time ago. She poured Niall his cup of tea, nodded at his ‘ta’ and turned her attention towards Louis.

‘Would sir like to have some tea?’ She asked kindly. Customer service was her forte.

Louis waved a hand to indicate no and then paused, changing his mind as he admired the silver ring on his middle finger, adorned with a black opal. ‘A black tea for me, please,’ he said bleakly. This was his life now. He was in mourning. All colour had vanished from his life. Such an irony given the new colours in his hair. Niall snorted. Sighs. He must have spoken his depressed thoughts aloud.

Minion Trois poured cups for her colleagues and Anais too. She didn’t need to ask how they wanted their teas. Especially Anais’. It was an important question she had been asked during her interview for employment.

The group sat in silence as they drank their teas and contemplated things.

The phone rang and a fourth minion manning the counter picked it up. After a brief conversation she approached the group and passed the phone on to Anais. Her face lit up as soon as she heard the person on the other side. Louis’ face also lit up, his Alpha sense’s tingling as he recognised the faint sound of the caller. _Edward._

He made grabby hands for the phone and Anais passed it on to him after ending her conversation with the caller with a simple ‘si’, rolling her eyes afterwards, making sure to use her fringe as a curtain so she wasn’t discovered. The things she would do for clients. CEO’s are such baby’s, she thought. So impatient.

‘Hello?’ Louis said excitedly, waiting in anticipation to speak to Edward.

The phone hung up on him.

_Huh?_

‘He hung up on me,’ Louis said aloud, bewildered. Niall snorted and carried on reading his magazine. He motioned towards Minion Un and Deux to give him a massage who hurried to attend to him.

Anais took pity on Louis. Many rich men were crazy for **The Edward Styles**. ‘Darling, Eddie is a very busy man. I’m sure you’ll cross paths eventually.’

Louis looked at the stylist with a ‘bitch, please’ face. ‘I already have.’

‘I’m sure you have, dear,’ Anais said soothingly. ‘Now, what do you want me to do with your hair? How can I make it better for you?’

‘I met him yesterday, FYI,’ Louis said crossly, bring his feet up to the seat and hugging his knees. He considered his hair carefully. He tilted his head, letting the fringe move from side to side. He liked the pendulum style movement.

‘Your hair has a lot of body now,’ Anais said approvingly, picking up on Louis’ change in demeanour towards his hair.

‘Yes it does,’ Louis said with a small voice.

‘You know,’ Anais began. ‘Eddie loves a good set of highlights.’

‘He does?’

‘Yes. He’d love your new hairstyle.’

‘Really?’                                                                                  

‘Of course, darling, of course. It’s very _now_.’ She made some flowing shapes with her arms for emphasis.

Louis hummed.

‘Well?’ Anais asked. She felt much better now that she had some tea in her tummy. Minion Trois was a miracle worker. She sent the minion a thumb up and Minion Trois bowed. Ah yes, Anais thought. This minion had been trained well.

‘Thank You for doing my hair,’ Louis said carefully. ‘It really is well done.’

‘That’s wonderful to hear, darling.’ Anais patted his shoulder.

‘Tell us all about Eddie, dearest, Louis,’ Niall commanded, munching on some biscuits now. He absolutely loved whatever was in the dining cart. The tea was spectacular. The biscuits were divine. And he needed to get to the bottom of this Eddie business. He needed to know. It was literally in his job’s description both as a friend and secretary.

Louis narrated the events that occurred yesterday within the lift and afterwards. Niall and Anais listened on, drinking their teas.

 Anais spluttered her tea when Louis took out the business card Edward had given him to let them smell how amazing it was. ‘This is the real Eddie’s card!’ She squealed. She had seen this card once before and never forgot it. It was incredibly rare for Edward to pass around his card.

Louis looked at her, annoyed. ‘Clearly.’

‘I mean, I thought, oh la...’ Anais continued to splutter though this time it was words rather than tea.

‘I know exactly what you were thinking, Annie!’ Niall said brightly.

‘You do?’ Anais and Louis both said simultaneously, though their tones were very different. Anais was amazed that Niall knew and Louis was sceptical.

‘You thought Lou was one of Eddie’s many thousands of admirer’s, not someone Eddie would be mutually interested in.’ Niall said simply.

Damn, thought Louis. This had to be correct. 

‘That is correct,’ Anais said. ‘How did you know?’

‘I am Niall.’

Anais and Louis nodded. He was Niall. This explained everything.

Minion Trois continued to observe from a distance. Niall being Niall did not explain anything.

Niall shot her a dark glare and Minion Trois whimpered.

I am Niall, he mouthed at her with a smile.

Minion Trois nodded in fear.

Louis and Anais didn’t notice the altercation, far too busy drinking their teas and discussing **The Edward Styles** in more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ultraglamourous.tumblr.com/post/158793067509/what-men-want-chapter-2-visuals


	3. Marcel goes to work: Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel goes to work unimpressed by Edward and Harry's attempts to make him wear a thong from now on and divulges secrets following an altercation with Harry. 
> 
> He struggles with the stresses and demands of being a spy at work.

‘No.’

‘But-’

  
‘No.’

  
‘I-’

  
‘I said no’, Edward flatly replied again, giving his protesting dearest brother, Marcel, a pointed look that screamed _shut up and agree_ and sighed. It was either Edward’s way or Edward’s way. Being a super fabulous supermodel afforded him some control over everyone else. Duh.

‘Look here, Marcelly, we can't have you running around with these knickers on. We just can't. Am I right, Harold, or am I right?’ Edward turned to Harry for support.

It was Marcel’s turn to sigh now as he ate the buttered crumpet Harry made him. It was inevitably going to be two against one. Against. Harry was predictable. And Harry loved teeny tiny little itty bitty underwear. It was a Harry thing.

  
‘Oh yeah, baby,’ Harry smirked, giving Marcel a wink and wolf whistle. He motioned to Marcel to eat more of the luxurious breakfast he had lovingly whipped up for him. His little spy needed all the nutrients he could get to fight all the bad guys.

  
Marcel shook his head at Harry, who smiled and made a mental note to get one of Marcel’s secretaries to feed him later. Marce looked down at the _thing_ Edward insisted he started to wear from now on.  


‘I don't really like them,’ he said softly, wondering if there was even any point vocalising his feelings, knowing he’d end up wearing the _thing_ for his brothers aesthetic anyway.  


‘But think about how much more amazing you'll look in them,’ Harry said kindly.

Marcel thought this would have been quite nice if Harry didn’t promptly start to rub against his bottom. It was a nice rub at least. Very soothing. Very arousing.

  
‘And besides,’ began Edward, ‘no spy is ever caught dead or alive with a VPL.’

‘For your benefit Marcel, that means visible panty line,’ Harry quipped with a grand smile, aiming to be helpful.

‘I know what a VPL is,’ Marcel said, rather irritated at the assumption he wouldn’t know what the acronym would mean.

He picked up his crumpet again and drank some tea to Harry’s delight.

 He may not dress fashionably but that didn’t mean he was a fashion victim. And it definitely didn’t mean he wasn’t knowledgeable in all things general knowledge.

 He went to Oxford (it was his parent’s choice and he had to attend against his will but it was a good jolly in the end) and spent time on University Challenge (again, against his will but the team desperately wanted his pretty face and voice on TV) and was snapped up pronto by MI5 (again, against his will. He ignored any pattern of being forced to do things throughout his life). He was clearly _that good_.

‘God forbid you die, Marcel,’ Harry continued, ignoring him and did a little cross for him.

Marcel shook his head and gulped, looking down at the _thing_ in his hands again. It was salmon pink because Edward thought that was his colour. And it was a little bit lacy because Harry liked that.  


But what about what Marcel liked?  
  
‘I like full briefs, for total coverage.’

  
‘Hush!’ Harry ushered at him, hugging his bottom now and totally feeling the plumpness in it. ‘Live dangerously for once. You’re a spy, you don't need total coverage. You have like 15 people watching you and protecting your back at all times.’

‘Plus you’re just a pseudo spy.’ Edward rolled his eyes at Marcel’s reluctance to embrace his need to take control of Marcel’s wardrobe. ‘You're bait, not the real deal.’

  
‘I am too,’ Marcel huffed, mortally offended. ‘I am a real spy.’  


‘Oh yeah,’ Edward egged him.

‘Prove it, honey. Prove you’re not just a honey trap then. Tell me what Louis Vouiton’s new X is.’  
  
‘You mean ‘are’. They have more than one this time. And-’

  
Edward and Harry leaned in a bit closer, listening carefully at the secret Marcel was about to disclose.

  
‘Oh I've forgotten it already,’ Marcel said ‘but I remember thinking it was quite poor and the colours last season. The other new thing they're into is...’

  
Edward and Harry leaned forwards again eagerly.

  
Marcel was going to continue when he caught how the duo held their breath in anticipation and glee and then closed his mouth. ‘I can't believe it,’ he said, shaking his head. ‘Not again. I can't believe you were tricking me into divulging top secret trade secrets. Again.’

  
‘Well I never!’ said Edward dramatically, pretending to be shocked.

   
‘What if we go down on you right now,’ Harry said enticingly, making sparkly eyes at him and moving his tongue out slowly to lick his lips.

‘Speak for yourself, Harold,’ Edward said loudly. ‘I sucked him dry last time and indulged his Noo- Noo, Teletubby fantasy. Such a filthy, little, pretty pseudo James Bond,’ he finished with a beautiful smile at Marcel.

  
‘What?’ Marcel spluttered on his tea, still not used to Harry’s random requests to intimacy after all the years they spent being so, well, intimate.

   
‘Let me get the lube,’ Edward whispered to Harry who nodded. ‘I think he'll need more coaxing than a quick little blowie, Harry, this time.’

‘He's cottoned onto us,’ Harry agreed.

  
Marcel stared at the two, thoroughly unimpressed.  ‘I heard that. I’m not a baby and I am a real spy. I do lots of spy type thingies. In fact I'm leaving now for work,’ he said, leaving the kitchen diner table and grabbing his blazer, throwing the thong in their faces. Harry caught it and made a kissy face at him.  
  
‘Why do you sound like Pinocchio?’ Harry teased.

  
‘Me thinks the pseudo spy doth protest too much,’ Edward added.

  
Marcel huffed. And he walked out of the kitchen after finishing his tea.

  
Edward and Harry shared a look and Harry began to count aloud once Marcel actually left and they heard the front door lock shut.

’10...  
9...  
8...  
7...  
6...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1... .’

They heard the front door open again and Marcel reappeared into the kitchen with a pink blush over his cherubic cheeks. Edward just wanted to kiss his little baby face but resisted the urge. He was a supermodel and had to continue practicing Blue Steel.  


Marcel undid his trousers and pulled them down with his elderly person knickers. Edward thought they looked cute on him even though he really wanted Marcel to switch to the far superior thong.

  
‘Blow me,’ he commanded, looking directly at Harry with his hands on his hips.

  
Harry immediately lunged forward onto his knees and Edward gave Marcel a hair band which he accepted and pulled Harry’s hair into a smooth ponytail. They were used to the arrangement.  


Edward sat relaxed, reclining in his seat luxuriously, one hand thumbing his own crotch. There was something about Marcel’s spurts of dominance and Harry’s inner slut springing free that really turned him on.

  
He grabbed a notebook and pen from a different kitchen counter, knowing that he’d need to write quickly because Marcel was like wildfire and could suddenly reveal thousands of useful secrets or only a few.  


‘Spill,’ Edward said once he was ready to write.

Harry giggled. ‘I’m not that efficient, mate.’

‘And I’m not a little boy who’ll finish early!’ Marcel squealed out the latter few words as Harry suddenly latched onto his precious willy and began his work.

Marcel began to sing away a list of things he really shouldn’t say, bewitched by Harry’s tongue and hands which encouraged him to speak and withdrew in punishment when he didn’t. Edward used one hand to write very quickly and the other to slowly stroke himself.

Both Edward and Harry were amused as Marcel’s voice plummeted and rose high and squeaky and lowered to a growl in pace with Harry’s slightest changes in rhythm, speed and action. It turned them both on immensely to hear their brother having such a good time.

  
‘Is that it?’ Edward asked after Marcel stopped speaking for several minutes, choosing to close his eyes and thrust away into Harry’s mouth. ‘The lube wasn’t even used. I’m impressed, Harold.’

  
I'm not wearing the thong,’ Marcel said as Harry wiped Marcel clean and redid his trousers back up, noticing that Marcel was going to be late for work if he didn’t leave within 10 minutes time.

Edward and Harry kept their sniggers internal. Marcel was slowly caving, calling the thong by its name now as opposed to ‘thing’.  


‘Oh-‘Edward began but Harry cut him off.

‘Not now, he’ll be late for work, Ed.’

‘Thank You,’ Marcel said appreciatively, kissing Harry on the lips. Edward wished he could kiss Marcel. But he was a supermodel.

  
Harry wiped Marcel’s mouth.

‘No, Thank You. Now go on, shoo, be gone- you need to get to work and defeat the evil villains,’ he said, pushing Marcel out the door. Marcel blew him and Edward a kiss and walked down to the flat lift.

  
And then changed his mind and went for the stairs, thinking both men would like it if he became even fitter and had a firmer bottom.  
And then went back to the lift again, remembering that he was going to be late if he didn’t get going.

  
It took him 15 minutes to get to work. He counted. Included the seconds and rounded up.

It took 5 minutes for him to reach the roof top helicopter pad at the top of his flat building and then another 10 for the private jet that collected him to land outside a glass domed building surrounded by a lush garden with various mini gardens and water features. HQ, Marcel thought. It needs a good hose down. The grass wasn’t as green as last summer. These were evidently dark and troubled times.

Marcel got out of the jet and shared a look with the pilot, wishing him thanks and a good day and then promptly strode to the building. His triage of secretaries approached him from the sidelines of the landing pad.

  
Belinda brought out a large leather-bound A4 book and began to recite his schedule.

Belinda 2 (because Marcel only could remember his original secretary and the other two were carbon copies of the first, both had Belinda’s long blonde hair, slim frame, blue eyes and button nose) gave him a red apple. Marcel was thankful for that apple. It was great. He needed a pick me up.

Belinda 3 followed behind with 2 security guards.

  
Marcel was a highly valued asset and despite what Edward said he was a **real spy**.

  
They entered the building and descended and ascended a series of platforms, walked down eerily empty corridors and passed several high security vault gated rooms that required both eye, voice and finger recognition scanner software. Finally Belinda 1 stopped outside a meeting room and a security guard opened it, letting Marcel and the Belinda’s in first before then letting himself and his partner in.

The meeting room was large and had a circular table in the middle where the head honcho’s of Marcel’s fine institution sat. He and his entourage blended into a crowd that surrounded the circular table, full of other spies and team members.

He recognised one of the head honcho’s as Nicholas, an older man who took him under his wing and then released him once Marcel got promoted. Marcel always looked on at the man rather fondly. Plus he gave the most wonderful head. That was in the past now of course but a faint pink blush still spread across his cheeks. He hoped no one would notice, especially Nicholas.

Being a spy was hard work, Marcel thought as he buzzed out as soon as the meeting started once a head honcho’s Belinda equivalent called for silence.

  
He really wanted to go home and sleep.

He wanted an ice lolly.

  
It was too hot in the room due to his placement within the crowd and he was hungry, having left breakfast early in protest of being forced into favouring thongs for his favourite comfortable knickers.

His attention returned as he heard his name called out. ‘Mr Styles, what do you think of that?’ A bald head honcho said from the table, his gold teeth glittering as he spoke.

Marcel thought he looked rather reminiscent of a villain he voice put into jail. The bald head honcho definitely shared the same sort of attire as the villain, in a crisp white shirt, tie and suit with sunglasses on even in the daytime and a spectacular black opal ring on his left hand. It was uncanny. Thankfully this was a head honcho and not the villain Marcel helped to put away. The powerful must share the same designers, he thought. He’d have to enquire about this with Edward later on if he could still remember to ask.

‘He's hesitating,’ said another head honcho. Marcel identified him as _formerly his, great head giving_ Nicholas. ‘Clearly the idea isn't that great, otherwise the boy wouldn’t stay silent.’

Marcel huffed inside. He was a man. He was 30 now. A man. Man. Man.

  
‘You're right,’ said a third head honcho.

 ‘Thank God, we have you, Styles,’ said the bald head honcho.  


Marcel nodded his head. He really needed a wee now.  


You know what the worse thing about being a spy was? It was making decisions or talking about them during meetings. It required a lot of concentration. It was good that Marcel was always on the ball.

  
‘Styles, we’ll be relying on you in that case,’ Nicholas finished.

  
Marcel nodded again and then nodded at his secretary, trying to shoot mind rays over to Belinda 1 to let her know he might wet himself.

  
She nodded back and made notes.

  
The officials at the table nodded too. ‘We’ll have my secretary talk to your secretary. Marvellous idea, Marcel!’ A kindly lady said.

  
Marcel nodded again. He liked her. This was Mrs C. She and Harry went to the same book club. And bingo club. And shared the same dentist. And milliner. Odd, he thought suddenly.

  
He remembered he really needed a wee again.  
Like right now.

  
‘If you'll excuse me ladies and gentlemen,’ he said bowing slightly and rushing for the door so he could relieve himself in the nearest bathroom or makeshift pisspot.

  
The Belinda’s and his own security rushed along behind him.

‘That Marcel,’ said Nicholas when the group left the room.

  
‘He's a true worker,’ another official said approvingly while stroking a fluffy Persian cat on the table. ‘Already starting and going hard.’

‘Alright, let's wrap up then.’  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we'll continue to follow Marcel as he progresses through the rest of his day and he may or may not meet Louis during one of his spying sessions. 
> 
> Thank You to everyone who reads my work and Thank You so much for the comments, kudos and love (even if it's the mental thoughts of squee when you read a chapter or see a new one uploaded etc rather than a comment or kudos)! xxxxx
> 
> I do still love this tale. I will have to come back to this chapter to make it more descriptive, add in visuals of what everyone looks like and what they are wearing, plus make it clearer that the story begins in the morning and Marcel is eating breakfast before work. 
> 
> I will be doing monthly updates for this story for the time being although I may post sooner if I can as I'd rather get the next part of Marcel's work day out sooner. This month and the next are so crucial to my degree as it's exam season and then for the whole months of June and July I will be working working full time at two different hospital placements. Things should get more frequent in August though. 
> 
> Super love and Thank You's to everyone again :) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said last time that this chapter would be a continuation of Marcel's day but this piece of writing suddenly came to me when I was feeling quite sad (I think it has seeped into this chapter and the next) and now I want to steer in a new direction. On the plus side I now have a plan for the next couple of chapters. Woo!
> 
> I still need to make the last chapter fancier and more elaborate but that will have to happen another day. Same with this chapter. 
> 
> Basically Marcel goes to work in the last chapter and in this one, we follow Edward as he decides to visit Louis after breakfast. He will forget all about Blue Steel and practicing it in the next chapter, which I have actually written! Today I'm posting 2 updates. 
> 
> Thank You for your love and patience to all my kind readers. I salute and hug you all for reading my work because I know I'm not great at writing but I am truly trying. It is flattering to know when others read one's work. :) xxxxxxxx

Edward stood in the lift and pressed the button reading ‘40’. He felt a bit nervous. Slightly. It was the first time he’d see Louis since last week when they first encountered each other. Edward had stroked himself to orgasm thinking of Louis nightly since and desperately wished he’d reached out to the alpha sooner but he was just so busy at work and didn’t want to disturb the alpha with calls and messages at odd hours of the day and night. He liked to think he was a teensy bit considerate. Occasionally.

He didn’t even know if Louis would be in at his office yet. It was Monday morning, 8.30am. Ah, well he’d just wait for him then. Yes. He would wait for an alpha.

It felt odd. He never waited for an alpha before. He never intentionally went to see an alpha before.

But this was _his Alpha_.

Those other bozo’s were just alpha’s whilst Louis was _his_.

Edward wished his name was a bit more French-like so he and Louis could match. Marcel and Louis matched for certain. And Harry could become ‘enry or ‘arry. He felt jealous. He never felt this way before either.

The lift ‘pinged!’ and opened its doors. Edward got out and walked through an open plan office full of desks and computers arranged in private booths with screens and then walked to where he assumed Louis’ office would be.

He didn’t know where he was going but somehow it felt like he was going in the right way.

He walked through desk after desk until he reached a clear window wall and opened a glass door. Inside were 2 glassed walled rooms, one smaller and the other larger with blinds.

Instinctively, he knew he was in the right place. He began to turn the door handle of the large room when someone called out ‘stop!’

He turned around and saw a shorter, angry looking blonde person walking towards him from the open plan office area with 2 coffee cups in his hands.

Edward scrutinised the person as he came into the glass walled zone.

Pseudo blonde. He could see his roots.

Tortoise shell rimmed glasses. White chiffon blouse and black trousers. Brogues. Clearly all non designer. White hairs on the trousers. This person owned a cat or dog that shed fur. Coffee. One for him and one for Louis. Secretary. Louis’ secretary.

‘Yes?’

‘Who are you?’ Niall asked with a suspicious frown. He considered this was the Edward. The man was tall, had loose wavy curls, wore red bengaline trousers with a silky long sleeved shirt tucked in and had black shoes, slightly heeled. He had earrings in too.

 From what he had heard, this seemed like Edward. From what he had obsessively researched and googled, this was Edward. He knew it was a safe bet to say Edward was here to see Louis and torment his soul. He had never seen an alpha so whipped over an omega he had met only once.

This, Niall, concluded, meant that Edward was dangerous. Sparkly, good looking but dangerous nonetheless.

‘Secretary, I am Edward.’

The dangerous man even knew Niall was a secretary. Niall was shocked. Could Edward read Niall’s mind too?

Who dresses in red?

‘Me,’ Edward said kindly, wanting to make friends with Louis’ secretary. They were going to be best friends. Together they’d plan his wedding to Louis and his brother’s because secretaries were the ultimate resourceful people ever, organised and abundantly skilled and best of all, they knew what people wanted and needed. He needed this secretary in his life!

Second best of all, this secretary could communicate via mind rays. Edward had never met someone like that before. And he really thought he needed someone to talk to about this. Someone who understood and wouldn’t write him off as a fraud or worse.

Niall’s eyes opened wide and he was taken aback.

What the actual fuck?

‘I know,’ Edward continued. ‘I’ve never met someone who could speak via mind ray’s either! What’s your name, Mr Secretary?’

‘Niall Horan.’

‘I’m so pleased we met. I’m here to see Louis. Is he in?’

‘He’s here but you need an appointment to see him,’ Niall said bluntly. The man was dangerous. He was a walking red traffic light.

‘You really don’t like red, huh? It’s a good thing I went for a subtle red on my lips then,’ Edward joked.

‘I think we should mind block each other.’

‘Ok.’

‘Also, you should leave. If you don’t have an appointment, then set one up and come back another time.’

Edward felt the teeniest bit of frustration but he was made of tougher material and his longevity as a model meant he’d had experienced mean girls and guys before. And beaurocracy. Idiotic beaurocracy. The number one thing that hindered things, especially progress. And this definitely included his relationship progression with Louis.

‘Ok, let’s set up an appointment now,’ he said, trying to be cheerful and polite.

‘No.’ Niall opened his office door and put one coffee on the desk.

‘Please?’ Edward asked. This was something he hadn’t done in a long time.

‘No. Go away.’

‘Ok.’

Well, the secretary might not like him. That was not ok but he could deal with this.

I am _the_ Edward.

I am _the_ Edward.

He had Louis’ number. He could call him. They could meet up later, Edward thought dejectedly as he made his way back to the lift slowly. He pushed the button and waited, sadly. He’d go to the 70th floor and wait in Harry’s art studio until his brother came later on to bring him out of his unexpected slump of the sadsies. He experienced them from time to time. Harry had even set up the studio a certain style for whenever Edward wanted to come over and be at home but away.

Five minutes passed and he had signed numerous autographs and selfie’s with office staff who, having just drunk their caffeinated beverages, were waking up and realised _the_ Edward was on the floor. He managed to get all of his fans to neatly line up and take turns to do what fans do. He liked the 40th floor- the fans listened to what he said and didn’t push or shove or ask for or say inappropriate things.

When his lift finally arrived, Edward waited for people inside it to come out before going in.

He passed his Alpha as he entered the lift and whispered ‘noooo!’ as he realised too late and the lift doors closed, separating them. It felt rather like a film and once again, Edward felt something he never felt before.

Being in love was hard. It brought out so many different thoughts and feelings. He wasn’t sure if he liked this aspect of love.

The lift doors opened again and Louis’s smiling face appeared. He pulled Edward out of the lift and kissed him full on the lips. ‘Love!’ He exclaimed. ‘I am so thrilled you are here today. Are you here to see me?’

‘Yes.’ Edward smirked.

‘Let’s go to my office, then.’

Louis held Edward’s hand and they walked towards Louis’ office.

‘Imagine if we’d missed each other! I’d cry,’ Louis said honestly but cheerfully.

‘I’ve been thinking about you over these last few days actually. I missed you. I did cry,’ Edward also said honestly but not cheerfully. He was on the brink of a sadsie and it might have been staved off for now but he was feeling quite serious.

‘Aww, Edward. We can talk about this more privately in a moment once we reach my office,’ Louis said as he turned back to look at Edward, concerned for him.

They stopped at Niall’s office before entering Louis’.

‘I’m not sure your secretary will be happy to see me, Louis.’

‘You haven’t met yet!’ Louis said, opening Niall’s door.

‘Hi Niall! Look who’s here! This is my omega, Edward.’

Niall sat with a dull expression on his face. He plastered on a smile. ‘I see you booked yourself an appointment, Edward. Nice. Well Done.’ He showed Edward a thumbs up.

Edward froze. Louis looked at them both confused and noted Edward’s face paling.

‘Well, you two lovebirds have at it then. Be sure to close the blinds because I _definitely_ don’t want to see you two getting it on and whoring your bodies out to each other.’

Louis laughed. ‘I’ll see you later on then, Ni!’

‘Bye.’

Louis opened his office door and let Edward go through it first.

‘How gentlemanly,’ Edward said, smiling sadly.

‘Ed, love, you alright? You look really pale?’ Louis motioned Edward toward a group of sofas in the corner of the room and closed all the blinds on his glass office wall before sitting down next to him and held his hands.

‘Honestly..no. I met Niall earlier and it wasn’t a great conversation. He thinks I’m dangerous and doesn’t like my outfit. He said I need an appointment to see you and when I tried to book one with him he said no. It also felt personal when he said whoring out.’

‘Oh no. Eddy, I’m so sorry for that.’ Louis kissed Edward’s cheek. ‘If you’re dangerous, then I love dangerous. You’re my soul mate. You look fabulous in red. And to see me, you never need to book an appointment. I’ll speak to him. There must be a reason for why he said all that. He’s not normally catty.’

‘Yeah,’ said Edward, unconvinced Louis could resolve what happened. ‘Let’s talk about you. I am loving your new hair. The highlights look really good.'

'Thank You!' Louis beamed, deciding not to tell Edward they were Niall's idea.

'How are you this morning?’

‘I’m feeling wonderful. I’ve been thinking about you all week, waiting for your call actually. I couldn't help but take Anais' phone when I sensed it was you,’ Louis smiled and squeezed Edward’s hand. 'I was distressed when you hung up on me,' he joked.

‘We models are in high demand. I can’t be at Alpha’s beck and call.’ Edward said with flair and tease in his voice, putting the back of his hand on his brow and fluttering his eyelashes at Louis.

‘I wouldn’t ever dream of stopping you from being you. You are my ultimate fantasy. One I never even realised I had.’

Edward felt so incredibly turned on and loved at the same time. He really wished he sought his Alpha’s company earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the sadsies? Literally a period of feeling sad and Edward does tend to fall in and out of them. I call it sadsies because this is what I call my own slumps of sadness.
> 
> Niall and Edward. :( They will become the best of friends with time though :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Louis engage in some romance.  
> Edward and Louis end up crying afterwards because of omega subspace.  
> Le sex or ish happens. There's a blow job.  
> I don't actually know how this chapter was written but meh.

Edward sucked his lips inward and released them slowly while loosening his collar and roughing up his hair slightly for volume. He moved towards Louis’ office chair and sat down on it, opening the buttons on his sleeves slowly and rolling them up. He pulled out a red lipstick from the blazer on the chair and removed the lid, twirling the base of the lipstick so that the solid colour popped all the way out. ‘What do you think of this shade?’

Louis looked at the lipstick, noting its dark and shiny tone, and then back at Edward’s smirking face. ‘It’s nice.’

‘Just nice?’

‘It looks very bold and would suit you. It also looks very moisturising.’

‘It is moisturising,’ Edward agreed. ‘Do you like red?’

‘Yeah. I’m not really a red lipstick guy though,’ Louis shrugged. ‘Prefer something pinkish for myself.’

‘I think red would suit you.’ Edward stated, looking deep into Louis’ eyes. He brought out a little mirror and stretched his hand out to Louis, motioning him to hold the mirror up for him.

‘Yeah.’ Louis watched Edward put on the lipstick, slowly and deliberately, opening and hollowing out his cheeks on purpose to get a reaction of some sort. Edward was pleased when Louis adjusted his position, something moving about at the crotch of his trousers. 

He made a kissy face at Louis who smiled.

‘What do you think?’

‘Amazing,’ Louis said honestly, his voice becoming breathless and his knees getting weak.

‘Have I ever kissed you with red lips before?’

‘No.’

‘You seem so sure,’ Edward giggled.

‘I am.’

‘Shall I remedy that?’ Edward pulled Louis closer to him by tugging on his belt. He was satisfied with the slight twitches he earnt from it.

‘Yes,’ Louis whispered, gazing down at the sight before him, waiting in anticipation as Edward unzipped Louis’ trousers and pulled them down, thumbing softly at the soft erection contained in white silk boxers. Edward grazed his cheek alongside the bulge and then kissed the tip through the fabric, making sure to leave a red lip shaped mark on the silk.

‘Whoops.’ He said smoothly, looking up at Louis mischeviously.

Louis laughed. ‘You knew that was going to happen,’ he said, stroking Edward’s locks.

‘What? Of course I didn’nt?’ Edward fienged innocence playfully. ‘Cross my heart...’ He began kissing Louis v-line now, his lips brushing with the top band of the boxers, leaving lots of red marks along. Louis didn’t mind though, wanting to be branded and marked with Edward’s beautiful bold red lips. He had an entire set of drawers full of white silk boxers he suddenly wanted Edward to ruin too. His laundrette may disapprove of it. Either that or bump up the prices in glee.

Edward tugged down on the band to expose the top of the v-line further. He sucked the area there slowly.

‘Oh!’ Louis said softly, knowing that the area would become a sweet, defined section of love bites soon as Edward continued to nip at the area, both his hands squeezing Louis’ bottom greedily and slapping and rubbing the soft flesh simultaneously. Louis stood weakly, graciously accepting Edward’s loving lips and appreciative grasps.

‘You. And. Your. Bottom.’ Edward said between kisses and handfuls.

Louis gasped and clutched Edwards head for support as Edward left one final, harder bite on his skin and pulled his boxers all the way down.

Edward continued to look so satisfied as he saw Louis’ cock spring up and bounce againt his tummy. The look was intensive and Louis thought his erection was probably partly because he wanted to please Edward so badly.

‘Is this for me?’ Edward teased.

‘Yes, for you.’

Edward gently flipped Louis’ cock and Louis desperately wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the teasing but he couldn’t help but watch Edwards eyes, moving about like pendulum, in sync with his cock. He snorted.

‘Like what you see?’

‘I’m absolutely hypnotised.’ Edward flipped Louis’ cock again and watched it. How was this so entertaining? Why was it so entertaining? Edward had no idea but it was super fun to just press Louis’ cock  downwards and then watch it ping upwards.

They shared a lustful gaze and Louis noticed the mischievous glint in Edward’s eyes. He moaned as Edward withdrew his hands from his cock and reclined in the office chair, stretching his arms behind his head and playing with his hair, making it even messier than before.

Louis looked on at his omega adoringly.

Edward looked every inch a king. Positively regal in spite of his lipstick smudged around his lips but the colour was still as bold as ever and stayed strong, continuing to colour his lips red still rather than becoming a hot pink.

Edward’s nipples were prominent and hard through the open gap in his shirt and Louis could just about see Edwards abs from where the unbuttoning had stopped. Edward also had a little triangular shape on his crotch area. Louis was so pleased to see that Edward seemed to be as aroused as he was.

‘Red is such a good colour on you,’ Louis cooed, approaching Edward and hovering over him, his arms lying straight on the arm rests, forming a cage around Edward’s sides.

Edward looked up at him. The distance between their faces was so small. He could smell Louis’ breath mints and hear his quickened heartbeat.

How flattering, he thought.

Louis’ frame was so small and yet so strong, and he knew that the alpha could easily pin him down and take him if he really wanted to. The very thought of it stirred up desire in Edward and Louis could see it through the way the omega’s eyes dilated that much more and how his breathing became slower and shallower.

‘Breathe, baby,’ Louis reminded Edward kindly.

Edward gulped and nodded.

He became fixated on Louis’ Adam’s apple. And how smooth his skin looked. And how soft and straight and shiny his hair was. And how his eyes were all consuming and burned him. He never felt such a desire and need to be used by anyone before he had met Louis.

The man above Edward was compassionate and kind as well. And he was stroking his cheek.

Edward moved his own face against the gesture. Without thinking about it. It was a comfortable feeling. He liked it. This must be what it’s like to have an alpha, he thought. He wasn’t one for typical omega tendencies but with Louis it didn’t seem so bad.

Edward opened his eyes- he must have closed them without realising and saw Louis was burrowed into his neck, scenting him and littering his neck and chest with kisses. He groaned as his cock became harder yet and tightened his trousers.

‘Louis, please,’ he begged, putting his hands on Louis’ chest, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and twisting one nipple with the other.

Louis yelped at the shock of having his nipple twisted.

‘Love?’ He enquired, loving how Edward was so talented at stripping him. Within seconds he was topless, his shirt a crumpled mess behind him.

Mine, Edward thought, licking his lips again and seriously thirsty at the sight of Louis’ tanned body. He forgot what it was that he wanted to ask Louis and immediately got up and pounced on Louis’s chest, knocking the alpha to the floor and holding his arms down, furiously marking the tan skin with red lips everywhere and smudging the colour on him.

It wasn’t right that Louis’ skin was so bare, so tan and so not stained with Edward’s lips.

Louis let Edward overpower him and closed his eyes, enjoying the mixture of sharp and smooth sensations on his torso and hips. Edward remembered again how easily Louis could just pin him down and the thought made him even harder. He grinded into Louis’ cock and they both moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

Edward suddenly retreated back into the office chair, leaving Louis a messy lump on the floor.

‘What, why?’ Louis whined, moving up to grab the omega back onto his body.

Edward handed him the red lipstick. ‘Put this on,’ he commanded the alpha as he stroked his crotch.

Louis complied but his first application wasn’t enough for Edward. He took hold of the lipstick and Louis’ jaw and reapplied the colour, making it darker. He kissed Louis and sucked the alpha’s bottom lip as he released Louis.

‘I, want you, Lewis, to get down on your knees for me right now and seal your pretty red lips around my-‘ Edward began breathlessly, stopping as Louis immediately dropped down and ripped his zip open and tore away at his boxers, releasing Edward’s cock, already leaking with pre come, and took it whole in his mouth.

Edward leaned back in the chair and let out sounds he’d never spoke before for another. He was a mess. Louis’ red mouth moved up and down his cock and his tongue lapped wildly. Edward gripped at Louis’ shoulders, his nails digging in, and he began to stand up to buck against Louis mouth, thrusting harder as Louis reciprocated by working his tongue harder.

 Edward moaned out louder and cried ‘yes, yes, yes, Louis’ successively and it wasn’t long before he had actual tears in his eyes, his cock over stimulated by Louis’ tongue and giving him a pleasure he’d never felt before.

Edward moved his hands to Louis’ head and he moved his head closer to his cock and thrusted up again. He couldn’t hold himself for long. Louis could tell from how Edward’s hold became tighter and tighter and then he suddenly let go of him, releasing cum everywhere.

The omega was crying and knelt down from his standing position, hugging Louis and then pouncing on him like before, kissing him wildly and then moving his kisses down to Louis’ hardened cock. He was about to envelope his lips about Louis cock when Louis held Edward’s head still and said no, thank you with a low, growl.

Edward was not used to hearing the word no.

Especially when he was going to go down on someone. He’d never been denied access before (apart from in his rookie modelling days and Niall earlier, but he was trying to blot that out) To either backstage or private spaces or VIP zones. He was used to being begged at. This was a first for him. It also hurt his subconscious, wondering why the delicious and equally lusty alpha was rejecting his advances.

He whined and looked at Louis’ blue eyes questioningly. A tear or two may have slipped from his eyes out of shock.

‘Shit! No, no, it’s not you, lovely,’ Louis immediately cooed, getting off his back to ensnare the omega into his arms. ‘I just know that I wouldn’t be able to hold back taking you after this.’ He stroked Edwards back soothingly. ‘I didn’t mean to growl. I’m so sorry.’

Edward whined and scrunched his body smaller, trying to will it into become a more convenient size. Maybe it was his size, he thought.

‘No, you’re fine!’ Louis insisted.

He must have let his thoughts out, Edward thought.

‘You have an amazing body and these-kiss-bambi-kiss-legs! Only you have them! Because of your height.’

Edward whined again and suddenly noticed his face was near Louis’ lap. If he scrunched a bit more he’d be able to latch onto Louis’ sprung cock and show him how badly he needed Edward.

‘Ah fuck!’ Louis exclaimed as the omega began to go down on him. ‘Eddy, please. Please.’ He stroked Edward’s hair in attempt to coax him off. Edward mistook this as encouragement and continued, thinking he had changed Louis’ mind.

‘Eddy, I need you to stop now, please!’ Louis moaned, his back arching and his knees going up a bit to thrust upwards. ‘Please, stop before I can’t stop myself!’ He grabbed the omega’s shoulders firmly and pushed him roughly off of his lap.

Edward cried ‘why?’ and Louis moved to the corner of the room, looking around to trying to hide himself away somewhere from the hungry omega.

‘Why?’ Edward repeated, getting up to move closer to Louis. ‘Why won’t you let me-’ he began weakly and Louis was both incredibly turned on and sorry for the state Edward was in. His long wavy hair was strewn carelessly behind his ears, his body was purpling with bruises from Louis’ kisses and his clothes were half on, half not.

And his lipstick!

Louis refused to give into his unconscious and fuck Edward on his desk. Right. Now.

He had to hide, lock himself away somewhere before he couldn’t contain himself. And the omega before him, begging him to let him suck his erection, crying for it, suffering at his apparent rejection of this, was tormenting him, making it harder for him to control himself.

Louis sat down and hugged his knees, resting his head down on top of his arms.

‘I really would like you to suck me dry, dear, but I can’t let you do that today.’

Edward sat next to him and leant against him.

 Louis thought that if he moved, Edward would probably fall.

‘Why?’ Edward mumbled, hugging Louis tightly. He now understood he wasn’t being rejected, and he could live with that.

‘Because I wouldn’t be able to control myself.’

‘I’m ok with that.’ Edward preened, enjoying hearing Louis’ praise. He was a highly prized omega. It was confirmed. His alpha prince said so.

‘I would probably mark you up. Mate you. I don’t even have any condoms here. I would take you again and again and again.’

Fuck yes, Louis.

‘So?’

Louis sighed. The omega must be so content with Louis’ service that he could only think of being with Louis now rather than thinking ahead.

‘You’re a model. You can’t just get pregnant. You are at the height of your career. Plus there’s your brothers.’

Edward nodded. The alpha was so considerate. Withholding himself of his deepest primal urges for oneship with him so he could continue being Edward. So gentleman like.  And yet so vanilla.

What a pity.

He sighed. The alpha could be tamed. There was still hope. He really wanted to get pinned down and face the full force of an alpha’s strength against him. Like really badly wanted it.

‘Remember play with me, play with us all or something like that?’ Louis teased, unlocking himself from his position and playing with Edward’s hair.

This vanilla hair playing was also nice, Edward thought. I could get used to this.

Edward bit his lip. He did say that. He did have a career, a body to take care of and 2 brothers he couldn’t mate without. He kissed Louis’ cheek. The alpha had been facially branded again and his subconscious was proud.

‘I’m so glad you’re so responsibe, Lewis,’ he said seriously.

 He got up and began to dress himself up and sat down at Louis’ desk, opening his bag to bring out baby wipes and cleaned up his face and body as needed. He reapplied some cream and make up. And then did his hair, doing a braided headband. He was a model. He was _Edward_. And Edward had a certain style.

Louis got up and collected his strewn clothes from the floor. He opened a cabinet drawer and wore a new shirt, then sat on the desk, buttoning up and watching Edward.

‘FYI, Lewis,’ Edward dragged out, getting up and adjusting Louis’ collar.

‘Yeah?’

‘You need a new secretary.

‘What about Niall?’ Louis asked.

‘I don’t like him,’ Edward whined, pouting slightly and turning his head down precisely 23% because he had trial and error tested _the pouting head tilt_ multiple times and discovered that 23 was the magic number that worked in his favour. Always.

Louis frowned, concerned. He touched Edward’s cheek. ‘Why not, baby?’

Edward shook his head and Louis hugged him tightly.

‘Baby, if you don’t tell me then I won’t know what to do to make things better.’

‘Will you make things better?’ Edward whimpered, clutching onto Louis desperately. He had also trialled a set of moves to conduct after _the pouting head tilt_ , which increased the chances of his success at getting what he wanted.

‘Of course!’ Louis kissed the back of Edward’s head and stroked his back soothingly.

‘Well...’ Edward paused dramatically before continuing. ‘He doesn’t like me. And he’s a fake blonde.’

Louis thought about this before replying back. It was true, Niall hadn’t warmed up to Edward like he hoped. And Niall was a fake blonde. But why did that matter?

‘I’ll talk to Niall about his behaviour. He wasn’t very nice earlier.’

‘Get rid of him.’

‘Eddy, I think getting rid of him might be a step too far right now. Let’s try a peaceful solution first.’

‘Fine.’ Edward wasn’t pleased but he could still make the situation work for him.

‘Why does his pseudo-blondeness matter?’ Louis asked, trying to hold back a smile.

‘Never mind.’ Edward said sadly.

‘Hey, babe...’ Louis coupled Edward’s face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips. ‘You can tell me anything.’

‘I don’t want to right now,’ Edward whispered.

‘If you change your mind, I’m happy to listen,’ Louis said seriously. He really wanted to help his omega and care for him.

‘If you can’t make blonde go away, can you hire a second secretary to work with him?’

‘A second secretary?’ Louis was surprised at the request.

‘Please, Alpha?’

Edward’s eyes were sad and Louis really wanted to reverse that. His eyes weren’t as joyous as when Edward entered Louis’ office and this made Louis frown inside.

It truly tugged at his heart and made his heart pang.

Deep down, he knew Edward was acting out of fear of being rejected and may have even dipped into omega subspace even though he was trying to appear glamorous and cool and put on Blue Steel.

‘I don’t like how close you two are. He got you a coffee. I saw it on your desk. He knows your likes and dislikes but I don’t.’

Insecurity. A hallmark of omega subspace. Louis’ attempts to not mate Edward and potentially harm the omega’s career and home nest of brothers didn’t have the result he was going for. Fuck. He wished he tried harder to be more gentle, to have gotten through to Edward a different way.

He kissed his omega again. Edward put his full force into it.

Desperation. Another hallmark.

Omega subspace could happen at any time. The onset to a trigger or series of triggers could be immediate or delayed or progressive slowly over time. Edward’s was the latter.

Louis hated himself.

He matched Edward’s force and tried to appease the omega, grasping his bottom and fondling it.

‘Oh Ed...’ he gasped, thrusting his crotch against Edward’s.

‘I am sad.’ A single tear fell from Edward’s cheek. ‘I’ve never felt this way before. I don’t like it.’

Louis looked on horrified, his shoulders slumped in concern. ‘No, baby, no,’ he whimpered, his heart pounding and scared, brushing away the tear that was then successively followed by several others.

Edward began to cry inconsolably even though Louis tried his best to coo, to praise, to stroke, to kiss and say whatever he could to make the omega feel better.

‘I want to go home,’ Edward wailed, slumped against Louis’ chest. For the second time, Louis thought that if he moved, Edward would probably fall.

‘I can take you home now,’ Louis said gently, starting to tear up. His subconscious alpha berated him again and again for not reaching Edward’s heart properly.

‘No, I want to go home alone.’

They were 7 words but somehow they weighed heavily for Louis. His omega did not desire his company anymore. His omega felt he’d fare better without his alpha. He felt like a failure.

‘Can you call a taxi for me?’

‘I can have one of my driver’s take you home?’ Louis suggested, hoping the omega would accept this bit of help from him.

Edward shook his head, weeping still but silently now.

Louis was crushed. His subconscious felt rejected as an alpha.

He realised omega subspace was starting to affect him too. He read about this phenomenon omega subspace had on alpha’s once before but would need to do more research. He had to, to become a better alpha and support his omega far more effectively than he just did.

‘Ok.’

 For now he would do what Edward wanted, call for a taxi and make sure the omega got home safely. He’d visit the omega later on if he had Edward’s permission or try check up on him somehow later and would just try to be the man Edward needed.

Louis wiped his face with his shirt sleeve. It was all going so well 10 minutes ago. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Edward is struggling to cope with his feelings for Louis. Being in love is bringing out so many feelings he's never felt before and this is disorientating for him. I think he likes stability and having things a set way and knowing things will go along that path but being with Louis exposes him to new changes in his usual environment. 
> 
> This plus being rejected by Niall and his normal case of the sadsies mean that he doesn't feel that great at the end of this chapter. Do bear in mind please though that this story has a happy end and this sadness he's feeling will pass, his relationship or lack of with Niall will become much better; and Louis will do his best to be a more better and supportive parter. I think Louis' tried to be supportive in this chapter but sometimes a person's efforts doesn't reach another person and/or sometimes the other person needs something else, a bit more or a different approach maybe, which is why Edward doesn't get out of omega subspace by the end of the chapter.
> 
> I don't know when I'll next update. Definitely once monthly at least though.


	6. Marcel goes to work: Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we return to seeing Marcel go to work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supreme Love and Thank You to everyone who reads this little story :)! Your love and support is everything xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> This is a chapter I'd love to come back and embellish later on with more descriptive details haha but it is probably the longest chapter so far. And quite possibly the most wackiest but I think it suits the style of the story so far haha! I wrote in between revision breaks for my OSCE and I like how it came out because in the last 2 chapters I had a plan for what I wanted to do next but then I forgot it so this is the new plan, winging it :).
> 
>  
> 
> Visuals for this chapter: 
> 
> -Marcel is wearing the outfit real life Harry wore earlier on the 2nd May 2017 and his hair is hairsprayed into a nice little set of rolls which he later waves a hair through to mess it up. He is also wearing contact lenses in this chapter and in part 1 of Marcel goes to work.  
> -We know what Edward is wearing already from the previous chapter.  
> -Belinda is wearing something pretty that I have yet to find but once I do I will add a link to what it is in end notes.  
> -Harry is wearing those iconic white sunglasses and a pink coat I have again yet to find and link to. I imagine it would be a super fancy and sumptuous outfit though :)  
> -Marcel's office is like Palace of Versailles. Gosh, he has an unforgiving aesthetic and is truly indulged by whoever employs him because there's putting a framed picture of your loved ones and a potted plant to make things homely at your work desk and then there's transforming your office in the Palace of Versailles interior style haha.  
> -Marcel's HQ building looks really nice and modern and has several themed sections, yet to be decided on (I am open to suggestions).  
> -The Cucumber building is inspired by a similar place in London but it is not the same building or location  
> EDITED: 09/05/16: have you seen the pink blazer Harry wore today on the today show?! That is his outfit. Plus the white sunglasses. Omg. What a look. A blazer isn't a coat strictly speaking but it is what Harry's wearing in this chapter.

Marcel was not pleased when Belinda 2 gave him a clear glassful of orange juice rather than a coffee. He may even let a low growl escape his shimmery lip glossed lips at her and she may have unleashed a full blood red lipstick smile with hands on her hips and seethed at him with an immaculately dolled up face maintained at the perma-happiness setting, ‘Harry said you must drink it.’

Of course after that Marcel withdrew his defensive stance and hushed up, meekly accepting the glass and asking for a straw ‘pretty please’ to Belinda 2’s incessant eyerolling. It was a theme with him and the Belinda’s, this eyerolling business, and Marcel had no idea why they were so diva like to his small requests for a higher sense of living.

He on a lilac pouffe behind his desk quietly and drank the glass of 250ml of pure freshly squeezed orangey goodness and listened to Belinda (number 1, the original beauty) swirl about his desk, telling him his new plan for the day following the meeting just 30 minutes earlier. Her dress was a pink blur of chiffon as she sashayed away in dolly heeled shoes tied up with ballerina laces. Marcel really wanted to feature more chiffon in his wardrobe now. And have her shoes. They made a pretty little tap that he needed for whenever he power walked. And aesthetic. Obviously.

‘So Mr Sachse has asked for you to go incognito to the Cucumber building and go collect the suitcase in the first floor lobby area from the doorman.’ She stopped by the wilting flowers in a clear glass vase on Marcel’s _other_ desk, the one that actually had stacks of paper and pen pots strewn all over it, and began to unceremoniously dump them into a basket, changed the water and brought out some new flowers from a mysterious little bag by the door.

Marcel continued to suck through his straw as he came to the end of his drink. ‘I like these, what are they?’ He asked, referring to the new flowers Belinda started to arrange in the vase.

‘It’s a hyacinth blend, I believe.’

‘Nice. Are they from Harry?’

She nodded and carried on. ‘Apparently you will have to bump into the doorman and then walk down to the VIP parking area...this plan is ridiculous.’ Belinda said, frowning at the flimsy piece of paper containing instructions left for Marcel.

‘Shall we just wing it?’

Belinda flashed a smile at him. Marcel needed his Prada sunglasses. Her smile was too bright. He needed to know her dentist.

‘As always, sir.’ She splashed water over the paper by accident, watched as the ink on the paper ran and then dropped the sodden thing in the bin.

‘Fabulous!’ Marcel finished his drink and looked at the time on his watch. ‘It’s nearly 10am. Should we get going?’

‘We’re still waiting for Belinda 3 to return with your assigned outfit and accessories for the day.’ She tapped on her Ipad to monitor the whereabouts of Belinda 3. ‘She should be 2 minutes away.’

‘Do I get any fun toys today?’

Belinda pursed her mauve lips. ‘Apparently, there is a laser lipstick.’

Marcel laughed. ‘Wicked! Do I get to keep it afterwards?’ He got up and looked out of the window, checking the weather and testing it by opening a window and sticking his head out of it.

‘We’ll see,’ Belinda said, staring at Marcel and knowing that the lipstick would mysteriously disappear anyway. Marcel had a habit of ~~stealing~~ borrowing clothes, stationary, books, paper, newspaper, food, new gadgets and even Belinda’s chewing gum from time to time.

‘Look what we have here!’ Belinda 3 exclaimed as she entered the room, holding bags like a fashion intern.

‘Ooo goodies!’ Marcel squealed, making grabby hands at her.

Belinda 1 moved to help Belinda 3 and screamed when she saw the bags were also hiding Belinda 2 who, under the weight of everything, was on the verge of collapse.

Marcel ignored this, clearly his new wardrobe trumped the welfare of any wannabee Belinda, his not so secret favourite babe. Also, he watched the devil wears Prada and had a reputation to behold as a Prada wearing enthusiast boss.

He tore open one suit bag, ignoring its zip simply because, and saw a black blazer and matching trouser. ‘Meh.’ And promptly threw the set behind him. Another bag contained several white button up frilly shirts and blouses and he again tossed them behind. And the same with boxes of different pairs of shoes. They were not the dolly ones Belinda was wearing.

‘This is not what I want,’ he whined. ‘And where’s the lipstick? I need that laser to make up for things!’ He asked Belinda.

Belinda 2 scrambled to sit up from the carpet and push a little, ornate, security coded box on the desk. She entered in a code Marcel memorised incase he might need it later on. 1234.

The box opened slowly and played a little song and puffed out some smoke.

Marcel put his hands over his mouth in glee and excitement.

Belinda reached out to see what was inside and found several black foam shapes encasing Marcel’s goodies within.

She wasn’t quick enough to open the foam shapes as Marcel tore them all up and tossed the non lipstick laser gadgets behind him. Belinda 2 and 3 ran from side to side of the room to catch the damned things before they fell lest they be damaged and then they incurred the wrath of the mighty IT department **again** for not babysitting _the Beast_ properly.

Marcel became increasingly irritated. ‘Where is my laser lipstick!’

‘I don’t know, perhaps we should look again,’ Belinda said, concerned. She shoved him ~~slightly~~ to look through the mess Marcel made of the foam and packaging.

Marcel screamed in angst. He resembled Edvard Munch’s painting The Scream momentarily.

Belinda 2 and 3 covered their ears. This was too much. They needed ear protection. And HR to complain to.

Belinda 1 took it all in her stride. She had been stuck, allocated to this flowery man and his demands for far too long to find it odd or painful to the ears. This was Marcel Styles. This was his modus operandi. His reason to be here was unknown but he served a purpose and seemed to serve it well with some of her direction.

She found the lipstick within 30 seconds of looking and shoved it straight into Marcel’s mouth like a pacifier. And unsurprisingly (to her at least) it worked: Marcel quietened and moved to hug her but she pinched his little finger and he twinged in pain and backed away.

‘Strip him,’ she said to Belinda 2 and 3, taking control and turning around to look at the mess Marcel made with the clothes. She facepalmed.

‘Give him this chiffon shirt, this chiffon scarf, this trouser, this cardigan and he can wear his own shoes and coat.’ She threw the items in question at the Belinda copies who magically dressed Marcel up in moments. Nothing escaped Belinda’s eyes, she knew Marcel was getting jealous of her dress’s material and shoes. She made a mental note to order her shoes in a size Marcel would fit in. Either that or get Edward to arrange for a custom pair for Marcel. A happy baby boss made a pleasant work environment.

Marcel continued to be pacified with the lipstick laser. He was in a peaceful lull after experiencing Belinda’s infamous ‘pinky twist’.

‘Let’s send him on his way then,’ Belinda shrugged, typing a message and sorry on her Ipad to the wardrobe department.

They moved out of Marcel’s office and walked down a series of corridors until they reached a lift which took them to the top of the building, where the helipad was located. As standard.  

‘Where am I?’ Marcel asked as he shielded his eyes from the rays of the sun with one hand clutching the lipstick, awakening as he heard the sounds of the helicopter, slowly coming out of the lull.

‘Take this,’ Belinda put his sunglasses on him. ‘You have a laser lipstick in your hand. You need to collect a suitcase from the doorman at the cucumber building. You are incognito. Go.’

Marcel eyed the laser lipstick in his hand suspiciously. ‘How do I even use this?’

‘It works as a pacifier apparently,’ Belinda said.

‘Am I going now? Who dressed me?’

‘Yes and us, silly. Now go. Also, Harry said you’re taking him shopping at 12pm.’

‘No I’m not, he never said anything...’

‘It’s a new update on your planner from 5 minutes ago. You have under 2 hours now. It takes 10 minutes to get there. You need to leave now before you’re late.’

Marcel grunted and moved into the helicopter.

On his journey to the Cucumber building he swirled the lipstick about and tried to make it work.

He failed to, sadly.

The pilot landed on a building top next to the Cucumber building and Marcel thanked him and left to take the stairs or lift or something to get to the ground level.

15 minutes gone.

‘Fuck.’ He thought as he finally reached the lobby of whatever building he was in. He didn’t like counting down on time.

He scurried over the road to the Cucumber building and got stuck inside the moving glass doors.

The doorman helped him out and slipped a key into his pocket, to Marcel’s ignorance.

‘Thank You!’ Marcel cried as they both made it into the lobby. ‘I always get stuck in these things!’

‘You are most welcome, sir,’ he winked.

‘Where’s the loo, I really need a piss.’

‘If you take the lift, go to the 41st floor and then the 3rd room in, you will find everything you need.’

‘Wonderful. Thank You so much.’

The doorman nodded and Marcel prodded along to find the toilets in the direction he gave.

Another 12 minutes gone.

It was so inconvenient to not have toilets on the lobby area. That orange juice really hit him hard. The door to the 3rd room was open, surely because it was the only bathroom in the entire place, Marcel reasoned, although it looked just like a normal hotel room.

Marcel was washing his hands, humming a tune as he was content at releasing his contents.

‘Fuck,’ he thought. I totally forgot about the doorman.

 He reached for his pocket, thinking he might be able to use the laser lipstick and then it suddenly hit him. He had a key in his pocket. The doorman must have slipped it in when he wasn’t looking. The suitcase must be here. Marcel searched the room and scanned it. It was empty.

 Fuck.

He typed a message out to Belinda who told him to search harder.

But there’s nothing here! He replied.

With 15 more unproductive minutes spent searching gone, he moved to the lobby area again and told the reception desk his suitcase was lost and he couldn’t find it.

The doorman offered to help find it and take it down to the parking area so Marcel could return home after his business trip. Wink wink wink.  The reception staff agreed this would be the best solution.

‘Let’s go down to the parking,’ the doorman whispered, linking his arm with Marcel’s. ‘There’s a car ready for you with your things.’

‘How splendid!’

The doorman opened the door to a black car and Marcel entered it, gleaming at the man when he saw the suitcase. ‘This is perfect Jeeves!’ Marcel exclaimed.

The doorman nodded, ignoring the pet name and whispered _good luck_ and was about to close the door when the two heard a ‘stop!’ and saw a tear stricken Edward rushing towards them.

‘Oh Eddie,’ Marcel cooed, hugging his brother as Edward sat into the car. Marcel winked at the doorman and he shut the door, letting the driver take Marcel off to his next destination.

‘What’s wrong?’ Marcel asked, smothering Edward’s neck with kisses.

Edward silently weeped in his lap and Marcel stroked his hair.

The car abruptly stopped on its way out by the barriers.

‘Why are we stopping?’

‘There’s some mad man in front of the barriers,’ the driver replied, trying to remember if he locked the doors.

‘Did you lock the doors?’

The back door opened and the driver’s face draining told Marcel everything he needed to know.

‘You did not lock the door,’ he bluntly stated as he reached for the laser lipstick and pointed it at the intruder. He was having a hard day at work and suddenly had a short timecale to work with because Harry Styles wanted to go shopping and now had an upset model to look after. He didn’t mind about Eddie but was annoyed by work and Harry and he was preoccupied dammit and this intruder had to leave. ASAP.

‘Zing!’ he said and for once his attempt to use the lipstick worked. A pink light emitted from the lipstick and hit the intruder, knocking them flat on the floor.

‘Is he dead?’ The driver asked in fear. He had heard of Marcel reputation for being bloodthirsty but never actually experienced the Marcel experienceTM until the past 5 minutes.

‘Meh,’ Marcel replied, disinterested until he smelt something like home and peered out of the open car door. He saw the intruder was a small, well suited man with fluffy hair. Edward glanced out the door and looked at Marcel in horror and smacked him.

‘Ow! What was that for?’

‘Alpha!’ Edward gasped, lunging out of the door and on top of the man to see if he was awake.

Marcel got out as well and noted the time on his watch. They really needed to get going soon. He could have the potential crime scene wrapped up in 2 minutes if he called Belinda now.

He moved and bent down next to the man and his nostrils flared, and he felt his heart pound. He looked at Edward to confirm if his thoughts were correct.

‘Well done for attacking our alpha,’ Edward smiled at him menacingly.

‘Fuck.’

‘Fuck me...,’ the man on the floor said weakly, opening his eyes and trying to hold onto Marcel.

‘Oh Louis!’ Edward grasped his alpha tight. ‘Gladly to be of service!’

Marcel looked at the two man carefully and at his watch. ‘Fucking hell, both of you just get in the car, I cannot and will not be late.’ He watched Edward and Louis get up and called Belinda, turning his back on the duo. He did not witness Louis overcome with emotion and try to grab Marcel or watch Edward clutch the Alpha and throw him into the back seat of the car with difficulty. It seemed that small people had enourmous strength to Edward. He imagined being fucked with the brute force Louis was presenting as he put a seat belt over Louis’ lap.

‘You’re going to be late,’ Marcel heard a stern voice say on the phone line.

‘There’s been a complication.’

‘Oh?’

‘Edward.’

‘I see. I’ll send a team down to clear things up now.’

‘Cheers. Also I have possibly maimed someone with the lipstick.’

‘You mean the laser worked?’

‘Yes.’

‘...’

‘You didn’t give me a real laser lipstick did you?’ Marcel undid the first half of buttons in his top and ruffled his hair. Louis screamed, fangirling, and Edward shut the door so Marcel’s work phone conversation wouldn’t be distrupted. Louis discovered the button to press the window down and Edward scrambled to close the window again. He kissed the Alpha and tore open his shirt to try and distract him.

‘You were screaming and I couldn’t find one so I slipped you my lipstick’

‘Well double fuck, that explains why your lips weren’t so mauveish when I left-‘

Belinda gasped.

Marcel grinned, imagining her recoiling in shock and continued ‘but how did I get my hands on this apparently fully functioning one?’

Belinda went back into crisis management mode. ‘I’m sending the driver new instructions. You need to just come to HQ and I’ll send Harry a car-‘

‘The posh fucker will want the helicopter.’

‘Noted. We’ll have to rehash this out later.’

‘Come to dinner with us.’

‘No.’

‘I really need you, I feel like I need a stable person in my life right now. This day is a mess and it’s not even midday yet.’

‘Fine.’

‘Dress code is cocktail and black tie.

He heard her eyeroll over the phone. ‘As always. Get in the car.’ She hung up and Marcel entered the car.

‘Go, he said dejectedly to the driver who sped off instantly and he turned to his excited duo next to him. The unknown but familiar man sat in between him and Edward. Marcel noted that he smelt very, exceedingly pretty.

‘The names’ Styles, Marcel Styles,’ Marcel extended a hand forward smoothly, not allowing himself to freak out yet at meeting a highly compatible partner because he was technically still on duty and he was a professional spy.

‘I’m Louis Tomlinson.’

Louis Tomlinson had a strong grip. And kissed his hand. And did not seem to want to let go. And looked like he and Edward had just been making out in the car.

‘Nice. I’m dreadfully sorry for hitting my laser lipstick at you. To make up for it please accept my invitation for dinner tonight. Dress code is black tie and cocktails. We’ll be providing a complimentary stylist for yourself, of course.’

Louis looked at him in a daze and Marcel sighed. Heart eyes, motherfucker. ‘Are you an omega?’

Louis shook his head and smiled.

Edward laughed. He knew where this would lead.

‘Look, you don’t have to lie. I recognise that both me and Edward see you as our potential mate, we’re all highly compatible. I have another brother, Harry. I’m certain you’ll both be compatible too. But I need to know the truth so we can work this out. If we’re entering a forbidden romance, we need to know.’

‘I’m not an omega. I’m an alpha,’ Louis purred, draping his leg over Marcel’s.

‘Look, Louis, we could go to Disneyland right now if you wanted. We’re made of money. We can make all your dreams come true. But I need the truth.’ Marcel removed Louis’ leg, trying his best to be professional and not hump the man right there. _Omega hormones_.

‘I am an alpha.’

‘Relationships are based on mutual trust, not a bed of lies.’

‘I am an alpha,’ Louis repeated to Marcel’s unconvinced face.

Louis put his hands up, smirking and shaking his head. ‘Fine, fine, I am an omega.’

Edward stifled giggles behind his hand at the whole conversation.

Marcel smiled and squealed, hugging Louis tightly.

‘Ooh kitty, I knew you could do it! Now then pet, where does it hurt?’

‘Nowhere really...I mean, it hurts here,’ Louis said weakly, changing his tone when he saw Marcel frown that there was no pain.

‘My poor little omega, my laser must have hurt you so,’ Marcel cooed at him.

‘I think the laser was a really strong light to be honest, the force of the thing hitting my chest just made me fall down.’

‘I want to play nurse!’

‘Marcel loves to play nurse,’ Edward whispered in Louis’ ear, placing a kiss on his neck as he moved his head away.

The car stopped suddenly outside Marcel’s spying HQ.

Marcel frowned, returning to a stricter work mode effort. ‘It’ll have to be later now. I’m at work.’

Louis and Edward pouted. They needed nurse!Marcel in their lives.

Belinda 2 opened the car door and let the passengers come out before talking to the driver and opening the boot.

Belinda 1 siezed on Marcel and began briefing him again. She smiled at Louis wrly and returned her focus to Marcel, blanking Louis and Edward from conversation.

‘Um,’ said Louis, unsure of what was happening.

Edward felt a little more perked up now, a little action subsided his case of the sadsies.

He grabbed Louis hand and swung it as they followed behind Marcel and his entourage.

‘Is this normal?’

‘Absolutely, Marcel’s a spying genius.’

‘I figured he was something like that. What I meant though was, am I the only one intensely affected when I see a Styles, both you and Marcel don’t really get that symptomatic wheras-‘

‘You do?’ Edward finished. They stepped into the lobby area and watched a mass of curls wearing a pink coat and white sunglasses knock Marcel onto the ground, straddle him and scream profanities.

‘We’re late and it’s all entirely your fault! You had one job! One job! And that was to go shopping with me at 12!’

Louis felt his cheeks and ears burn poker hot. ‘Is this...?’

‘Yes, another Styles Triplet. The third and final one, Mr Harry Styles.’

Louis stood dumbstruck at the scene, his knees wobbly. Here we go again, he thought.

Edward held onto Louis strongly, propping him up, remembering what the man felt when they met and also met Marcel. He felt rather sympathetic for his Alpha, knowing whatever he was feeling must have intensified after meeting both his brothers within a short span of time.

‘I know exactly what you’re thinking, you want to be the one he’s straddling or the one doing the straddling but Harry is a total sex fiend. He has no limits, no self control....’

‘Fuck me,’ Louis whispers to the new omega before his eyes and Edward sighs happily. Their little arrangement will be supremely fortuitous. So much fucking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Louis has set all eyes on the Styles Triplets.  
> You will have noticed that Edward's case of the sadsies has somehow been alleviated temporarily and I do apologise for not carrying on with his situation in this chapter. When I come back to revise this chapter, I would like to make it clearer that Edward is crying when he gets in the car with Marcel but seeing Marcel meet Louis pings his interest in having a nest with his brothers and Louis and so his emotions flip. I would also add in that Louis doesn't ignore Edward in favour of Marcel or Harry when he sees them and I don't think this is currently properly expressed in the chapter either. Louis and Edward are lovey dovey in this chapter and I think I would add in a supplementary chapter to focus on this during this segment of Marcel goes to work part 2 rather than include it in a revision because otherwise the chapter would risk not making sense (I'm not that great at writing coherently).
> 
> The next chapter may or may not feature the Eurovision final being watched by Alpha Tomlinson and his baby Styles' because I am so going to go home from uni to watch it with my family. I adore Eurovision!
> 
> Thank You to my lovely readers once again, I really gush at seeing new views, kudos and comments for What Men Want xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another trashy chapter in What Men Want.  
> This is where the story goes off on a tangent.  
> Expect it to be heavily altered at some point.  
> It is directionless.  
> Pun not intended.

Niall pressed a button with one of his white gloved fingers to roll down the rear seat window of his car and stared intently at the tall, glass walled series of buildings some way before him.

Meh, he thought.

The place hadn’t really changed within the last 10 years when he had first stepped foot in the sprawling estate but at least the gardening about the place was marginally decent. He noted at least 5 varieties of Azaleas including one hybrid patented version not available to the public.

‘Is this the correct address, sir?’ His driver asked through the telecom.

Niall nodded, sighed and took off his glasses to clean them. ‘It would seem so.’

‘Very well, sir. I’ll take us through the gates then.’

Niall kept his window open and listened to the gravel beneath the car’s tyres crunch crunch crunch. He put his glasses back on again and his vision readjusted. He tried hard to dampen down the furrow between his brows which had developed through serious concern for Louis.

He had been waiting for the Alpha to return from wherever his Omega of the season had lured him to but after waiting for a super shocking whole half of a working day(!), leaving numerous messages and calls to the Alpha’s phone, Niall decided to take matters into his own hands and personally retrieve him from the red lipped beast.

Niall was so glad to have convinced Louis to fit a GPS tracker while at the dentist some years ago. After all, who knew when a billionaire could vanish? Safety, according to Niall, was paramount and no secretary worth his salt would let their CEO loose without some sort of tracking device- or at least that’s what The Secretarial Times heavily suggested in many articles over recent years since the Missing Boss phenomenon of 2012 where insanely rich top dogs would disappear without a trace.

Niall felt a jolt in his tummy alongside some serious misgivings over the fact that Louis was apparently at Niall’s former place of employment. He felt confused as to why the duo would be here of all places, especially when his thorough search on Edward Styles did not give even the slightest hint of espionage activities of any kind.

The sleek BMW passed through silver automatic gates which opened after Alfred, the driver, waved a slip of paper and some ID at the computer and telecom system which guarded entry and exit through the gating system.

Niall sighed at the inconvenience of it all. The gating system was terribly slow. Absolutely slow.

He contemplated whether he should have turned to his tricks from his former espionage days where he doubled for 007 and occasionally did his own missions when begged at by the head of MI5. At least he would have been inside by now instead of being slowly driven through a road.

Niall watched through his window was the car stopped short of the entrance of the estate. He then undid his seatbelt and leant forward to grab his bag when the rear door was opened for him.

That was quick, he thought.

 His driver, Alfred, was not normally this efficient.

Niall’s eyes widened as he saw three burly security guards waiting for him to come out.

‘Gentlemen,’ he said, straightening his tie as he elegantly stepped out.

‘Welcome, Sir Horan,’ one of the guards said, grabbing Niall’s hand to shake it and simultaneously clap him on the back with the other.

‘We have been expecting you.’

Niall’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘You have, have you?’

‘Oh yes, Nicholas and all of the headship staff said they knew you would finally return to work one day.’

Niall sniggered. His reputation clearly preceded him still after all this time. ‘Oh no, I’m not here to come back to work. I resigned. I’m here to collect my current boss and take _him_ back to work!’

The security guards looked at each other in confusion and frowned. They shared a collective depressed ‘oh.’

‘Could we at least take a selfie?’ One asked hopefully.

‘Of course, gentlemen,’ Niall smiled, ushering the trio closely around him and giving a brilliant white smile for one of the men’s phone camera.

He sought to escape from them and bid Alfred a temporary adieu. He glanced at his watch, 10 minutes already gone. It should have been a quick walk in, walk out with Louis but given that he was 007 royalty, it wouldn’t be long before more former colleagues and ~~fans~~ new staff would approach him to say hello. Not to mention Nicholas would probably beg and ask him to stay and work here again.

Niall shuddered at the thought and walked through the revolving doors. There was a reason he gave up field work.

He didn’t have to get very far through the foyer to find Louis. Niall paused as he examined the scene before him: three variants of the red lipped beasts talking to Louis enthusiastically. All three hanging over him. It was the stuff of nightmares. He did not anticipate this. One bimbo he could handle, but three?

He sighed, clicked his head and his hands. The things he did in the name of work and for Louis.

‘Louis,’ he called out, striding directly ahead to save the poor man.

Louis turned his head. His cheeks were very red and lipstick marked.

Niall decided to ignore that, plus the 3 variants of sycophants surrounding Louis who now surveyed him with a mixture of curiosity (Harry), annoyance (Edward) and awe (Marcel).

‘I’ve come to take you back to your desk, where you belong,’ he stated. ‘Let’s go.’

‘Oh Niall,’ Louis exclaimed. ‘I can’t possibly go now. I’ve finally met all my Omega’s.’

The Styles Triplets clutched onto him tightly and glared at Niall for daring to take Louis away.

Niall considered the three so called Omega’s in a cool and speedy 5 seconds. ‘One model, one spy and one wannabee trophy husband or naked yoga enthusiast. Are you sure they’re all omega’s because I only see one here?’

‘And which one is that?’ Harry asked, replacing his glare with a big grin.

‘Clearly, it must be you.’ Niall pushed his glasses up higher upon his nose.

‘I too am an omega,’ Marcel huffed indignantly. He had heard the most amazing stories about the spy before him and walked past his 24 karat gold framed picture on the first floor every time he went to a departmental meeting but clearly the stories were ludicrous. Ludicrous! How could _the Niall_ get his status so wrong?

‘Sure.’

‘In fact, we all are Louis’ Omega’s.’

‘I wouldn’t expect anything less.’ Niall deadpanned. He mentally facepalmed. If what he was claiming really was true, then only Louis could scoop up a trio of Omega’s.

‘Belinda!’ Marcel screeched, feeling insulted by his former hero. ‘Make the intruder go away!’

Niall shook his head in total disbelief.

 _Amateur_.

What on earth was the agency doing hiring this man?!

Belinda arrived right on cue with her Ipad tucked neatly under one arm, her blonde hair swishing away and Belinda 2 and 3 following behind her. She took one look at Niall and immediately extended an arm to him, ignoring Marcel’s dropped face.

‘Lovely to meet you, Sir Horan, I’ve heard so much about you. My name is Belinda,’ she said, flashing a brilliant white smile at him.

He knew that shade of smile anywhere. He continued their handshake.

‘Millais and Son’s,’ he smiled back.

Belinda looked at him in a daze. ‘Your teeth...’

Niall nodded.

‘We match.’

Niall nodded again. ‘I bet we share the same tooth floss brand as well,’ he winked.

Their handshake remained in the air but Belinda’s hand became slightly floppy in further daze.

‘I was a dentist before _this_ mess,’ Belinda said, directly a weak hand at Marcel.

‘I’m the secretary for _that_ mess,’ Niall pointed at Louis.

Edward smiled wickedly. ‘Why don’t you become the secretary for _that_ mess as well?’ He asked Belinda.

‘Yes,’ Niall said immediately. ‘Why don’t you?’ He approved of Belinda’s teeth and quickly realised that if Louis was going to end up with the three bimbo’s, it would be helpful to have a former spy and someone who was already used to the triplets on his side. Very helpful.

‘I suppose I could do with a second secretary,’ Louis quipped, remembering what Edward wanted earlier on.

Belinda wondered what her parents would make of her career choices: from dentist to babysitting baby James Bond’s to secretarial work. What next?

‘Then it’s settled,’ Edward finalised to Belinda’s and Harry’s irritation.

Niall noted the electric crackles in the air and shared a knowing, raised eyebrow look with Edward. He did not anticipate bonding with the red lipped beast this way as he winked in response.

Harry coughed purposefully. ‘Belinda works for me too, you know. You cannot just send her off to be your secretary!’

‘It would also be rather nice to steer my career myself,’ Belinda said wryly with a wicked smile. She opened up her Ipad and began tapping away. Marcel peered over her shoulder to look and she smacked him away. Belinda 2 gave him a lollypop with he accepted as hush money.

‘I’ll double the money,’ Louis said nonchalantly with a shrug.

‘Make it 7 figures, then we’re talking.’ Belinda murmured, not looking up from her screen. Marcel’s curiosity got the better of him and he tried to peer over her shoulder again but was swatted away by Belinda 2 and 3.

‘Hey!’ Harry cried, shocked at the betrayal. He could not afford to lose Belinda from his workplace nor could he afford to negotiate higher pay for her. He was also both simultaneously vexed and thrilled at the prospect that Louis could outbid him for Belinda.

‘Done.’ Louis grinned to Harry’s annoyance and arousal that Louis was indeed able to outbid him.

Belinda tapped on her Ipad as Louis now tried to console Harry.

Harry’s phone buzzed and he opened it to find an email from Belinda.

‘You’re resigning?’ He asked, aghast, looking up at his newly former colleage.

‘With immediate effect.’

‘Isn’t it normal to have a 1 to 3 months notice?’ Marcel asked, looking down at Harry’s phone.

‘For regular jobs maybe but in my contract I asked for a specific clause to be exempt from this.’

‘Nice one,’ Niall and Louis said in unison, both thinking of the persuading and deal making potential Belinda could have with clients and contracts.

Marcel’s bottom lip trembled as he considered his new fate. ‘Don’t leave me with them,’ he begged Belinda, pointing at her clones.

‘Don’t be silly, darling, I wouldn’t leave them with you. My assistants come with me.’ Belinda flicked her hair.

‘Erm, I don’t think we have enough space..’ Louis tried to interject.

‘Nonsense, you will if you want to have me.’  

‘Louis, make this happen,’ Edward demanded with a smug look on his face. He really wanted another secretary in Louis’ office and it would be even more preferable to have 2 more.

‘No Louis, don’t take away Belinda 2 and 3 too,’ Harry whined, dragging his knuckles across Louis’ chest slowly.

‘Who’s going to assist me now?’ Marcel pondered, walking away from the group, thinking to talk to Nicholas about finding new replacement models.

Niall took Belinda’s hand and they moved to speak separately in the corner. They watched as Harry and Edward began to fight the suitability of Belinda becoming Louis’ secretary and how Louis was out of his depth.

‘How long have you been serving here?’ Niall asked.

‘Almost 7 years in September. How did you decide to leave?’

‘I was assigned to Louis as an undercover agent investigating potential illegal transactions of a pharmaceutical nature and then my pseudo job became my real job somehow.’

‘Do you regret leaving?’

Niall quirked an eyebrow at her. ‘Reconsidering your new job?’

‘This is research.’

‘I miss the 007 days on a slow day.’

‘Is it normally slow?’

‘No.’

Belinda hmmed at Niall’s response.

‘Do you know Harry?’

‘What, pinky?’

Belinda nodded.

‘No. Should I?’

‘He works here too in senior management but he is also an artist officially. He’s been here longer than Marcel.’

‘Really...’ Niall scanned the pink blob that was now fighting a red blob. The blobs were moving quite fast.

‘They’re fighting,’ Belinda stated.

‘Is that normal?’

‘A daily occurrence. I know you can read minds by the way.’

‘Is that so?’

‘Me and Edward are alike in that way but I’m not on his level yet.’

‘I like that word there. Yet.’

Belinda suddenly snapped her head backwards and began running up a staircase. Niall followed in pursuit.

‘Marcel,’ she gasped and Niall nodded in agreement.

They ran up to the first floor, ignored the giant framed portrait of Niall and ran straight into an empty board room where Marcel stood behind a chair that faced away from Belinda and Niall.

The chair swivelled forward to present a familiar face stroking a super fluffy white cat.

‘Hello Niall,’ Nicholas cooed. ‘I’ve been expecting you.’

Belinda rolled her eyes. This was the definite peak of Bond clichés experienced thus far in her spying career.

‘Nicholas,’ Niall grunted in response.

‘Ah and Belinda, what a surprise. Marcel tells me you’re leaving.’

‘Unless you can offer more money.’

Niall was startled at Belinda’s words whilst Nicholas considered it for a moment and then looked at Marcel who nodded his head enthusiastically.

‘Done.’

‘Alright then,’ Belinda said calmly, opening up her Ipad to begin tapping away.

Niall hit the Ipad and they all watched as it flew across the room.

‘Seriously?’ He asked.

‘Expect a bill within the next few days,’ Belinda replied as she moved to pick the Ipad up.

‘I’ll look forward to seeing it and ripping it up to shreds.’

‘I’ll sue you then.’

‘Isn’t this getting out of hand?’ Marcel asked.

‘Hush, Marcel,’ Nicholas whispered, grabbing his phone and putting it on video mode. ‘The fight between these two should be recorded for training our new recruits.’

‘True,’ Marcel whispered back.

‘I’ll sue you back.’

‘Why are we talking about suing people?’ Louis’ voice came from the doorway as he entered the room with Edward and Harry in front.

‘I refuse to work with this man.’ Belinda declared.

‘Where is this coming from?’ Louis asked, confused.

Edward and Harry debated ordering popcorn and settled on sitting down at the board table. They watched with amused faces.

Niall focused on Edward’s eyes which sparkled with mirth.

‘You.’ He pointed at him.

Edward put on a shocked face. ‘What? What did little old me do?’

Louis was’t sure whether to follow this new conversation or talk to Belinda. He looked at her helplessly for some kind of indication on what to do. There was something about her that made him feel relaxed and that he didn’t have to be in charge anymore. It was a weight off of his shoulders.

‘No!’ Niall screamed and lunged at Louis. ‘That was my position!’

Louis was bewildered. Marcel and Nicholas shared a giant question mark over their heads. Harry appeared to know what was happening and seemed to be ignoring it in favour for playing Fruit Ninja on Belinda’s Ipad. Belinda 2 and 3 were missing.

‘I recommend you should allow Niall to go on annual leave, Lou,’ Edward suggested meekly as Nicholas passed his fluffy cat to him. ‘He seems...stressed.’

‘You’re right,’ Louis replied, looking adoringly at Edward and the fluffy cat he was stroking. ‘Niall, no if’s or but’s, I’m sending you on a cruise to the Carribbean all expenses paid. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice how much stress you were under earlier.’

‘I’m not stressed,’ Niall insisted, glaring at Edward. ‘You don’t know what your’e saying, he put you up to this!’

‘Yes, Edward did give me the idea for it,’ Louis agreed.

‘This would be perfect for Niall,’ Belinda said, tapping away at the computer in the room. ‘A cruise leaving tonight in a few hours.’

‘Wonderful, please take care of this for me.’ Louis was so impressed by Belinda’s efficiency. Harry felt very proud of Belinda- she clearly learnt from the best.

‘She’s in on it as well!’

Louis didn’t know where Niall was coming from. This was all very new to him. He wondered if Niall felt threatened by the idea of him having 3 omega’s.

‘No, you idiot.’ Niall facepalmed.

‘Why don’t you all go out to dinner whilst Niall and I pack for his holiday? I’ve set out a reservation for a new restaurant called Three Apples and a car will collect you all in 10 minutes.’ Belinda called out, dispelling the confusion in Louis’ mind as he knew she was on it, sorting things out.

The group sans Niall shared a collective ooh at the prospect of dining at Three Apples.

‘How did you get a reservation?’ Niall narrowed his eyes at Belinda. ‘I’ve been trying for weeks.’

‘I have my sources,’ Belinda smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for making it this far! xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
